fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Garden Attacks
This is the full list of Cure Garden from Majestic Pretty Cure! attacks Garden Bombarda Garden Bombarda (ガーデンボンバード Gādenbonbādo) is the first and main attack by Cure Garden. Only able to use using the Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 2. Description Cure Garden took her headphone off and clap at the screen twice. Then a pink light will be pulled from the screen and creates a whip light. She put her headphone back and whipped the light into a huge flower shape. A light will fill it and she pushed herself into the light to the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Garden : 'もやし！ '''Cure Garden : '春の光！ 'Cure Garden : 'プリキュアガーデンボンバード！ Romaji '''Cure Garden : '''Moyashi! '''Cure Garden : '''Haru no hikari! '''Cure Garden : '''Purikyuagādenbonbādo! English '''Cure Garden : '''Sprout! '''Cure Garden : '''Light of spring! '''Cure Garden : '''Pretty Cure Garden Bombard! Rubellite Garden '''Rubellite Garden (ルベライトガーデン Ruberaitogāden) is the second attack by Cure Garden and only able to performed using the Ruby jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 8. Description She held her Ruby jewel in front of her chest. She clasp it with both hands and rise it up and open it. Creating a huge red colored flower. Then the light flower will become small pieces when she opened her arms and attacked the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Garden : '映える！ '''Cure Garden : 'ルビー色 電力 'Cure Garden : 'プリキュアルベライトガーデン！ Romaji 'Cure Garden : '''Haeru! '''Cure Garden : '''Rubī-iro denryoku! '''Cure Garden : '''Purikyuaruberaitogāden! English '''Cure Garden : '''Shine! '''Cure Garden : '''Ruby red power! '''Cure Garden : '''Pretty Cure Rubellite Garden! Blooming Rose Garden '''Blooming Rose Garden '(ブルーミングローズガーデン Burūmingurōzugāden) is the third attack by Cure Garden and only able to performed using the Rose jewel and with her bonded fairy, Rosa. This attack debuted in Episode 19. Description The Rose jewel floats in the air as both Cure Garden and Rose held it in opposites way. They slowly clasp their hands together and pulled it creating a pink ribbon light that twirled her hand. She raise her hand up and the swirled light will float and formed a huge pink rose. Then she pointed the rose to the target and attacks. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Garden & Rosa : '満開！ 'Cure Garden & Rosa : 'バラの香り結合！ 'Cure Garden & Rosa : 'プリキュアブルーミングローズガーデン！ Romaji 'Cure Garden & Rosa : '''Mankai! '''Cure Garden & Rosa : '''Baranokaori ketsugō! '''Cure Garden & Rosa : '''Purikyuaburūmingurōzugāden! English '''Cure Garden & Rosa : '''Full Bloom! '''Cure Garden & Rosa : '''Rose-scented bond! '''Cure Garden & Rosa : '''Pretty Cure Blooming Rose Garden! Chloris Garden Charge '''Chloris Garden Charge '(Chlorisガーデンチャージ Chloris gādenchāj) is the fourth attack by Cure Garden and able to perform using the Chloris jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 39. Description She put the jewel in the middle of her forehead, then close it. A pink light circlet will appeared and circling her head. When she opened her hand, a pink ribbon light will follow her hand and it will turned into a sword shaped pink light. She rise the sword above and a pink female shaped light of a women will rise and when she point the sword light forward it will attack the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Garden : '出てくる！ 'Cure Garden : '春の女神！ 'Cure Garden : 'プリキュアChlorisガーデンチャージ！ Romaji '''Cure Garden : '''Detekuru! '''Cure Garden : '''Haru no megami! '''Cure Garden : '''Purikyua Chloris gādenchāji! English '''Cure Garden : '''Come forth! '''Cure Garden : '''The goddess of spring! '''Cure Garden : '''Pretty Cure Chloris Garden Charge! Grael Raid '''Grael Raid (Graelレイド Grael reido) is the fifth attack by Cure Garden. This attack is able to perform when she already collected all jewels in the Jewel Pact and able to bond with one of the legendary dragons, Grael. This attack debuted in Episode 40. Description She held out her opened Jewel Pact. A pink light will appeared and created a circlet on her head. The pact is closed and she held it like a sword. She close one side with the other hand and when pulled it changed into a sword, and when that happens a dragon silhouette will appeared behind her. She pull the sword back and then forward that send the dragon silhouette to attack the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Garden : '股上！ 'Cure Garden : '地球の伝説の竜！ 'Cure Garden : 'プリキュアGraelレイド！ Romaji '''Cure Garden : '''Matagami! '''Cure Garden : '''Chikyū no densetsu no ryū! '''Cure Garden : '''Purikyua Grael reido! English '''Cure Garden : '''Rise! '''Cure Garden : '''Legendary dragon of earth! '''Cure Garden : '''Pretty Cure Grael Raid! Trivia Category:Attacks Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Attacks